


[VID] Desperado

by fightingarrival



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, OT3, so you know torture genocide the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingarrival/pseuds/fightingarrival
Summary: There ain’t nothing here for me anymore, but I don’t want to be alone. (A WisCon 41 premiere)





	[VID] Desperado

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Laura Shapiro for beta.

[Watch on YouTube!](https://youtu.be/GeKnVYZpHs8)

[Download 720p .avi file from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0hd4q783hgwj2bo/fightingarrival_-_desperado_720p.avi) (124MB)  
[Download 720p .mp4 file from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l9y67llfntdg72u/fightingarrival_-_desperado_720p_iproducts.mp4) (128MB)  
[Download subtitles file from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zwqpo7blkb1191r/fightingarrival_-_desperado.srt) (5KB)


End file.
